Nori (Tajemnicze drzwi)
Nori – postać z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi. W wersji polskiej głos Nori podkłada Aleksandra Grzelak, a oryginalnej (angielskiej) Ashleigh Ball. Jest wróżką zamieszkującą krainę Zinnię. Charakter Nori jest inteligentna, zwinna i waleczna. Bywa także nazbyt zapalczywa. Choć zdarza jej się z politowaniem spoglądać na, nie najlepiej radzącą sobie z poruszaniem się na nogach, syrenkę Romy, przyjaciele mogą nań liczyć w potrzebie. Wyśmienicie znając Zinnię okazuje się bardzo pomocna, wpierw ukrywając Aleksę przed Wąchaczami, na rozkaz Malucii szukającymi magii i magicznych istot, potem towarzysząc księżniczce w kolejnych wędrówkach po Zinnii, na koniec wraz z Romy walcząc przeciwko Malucii, która pozbawiła ją magii (i skrzydełek). Wygląd Nori to piwnooka (brązowooka) szatynka o jasnej karnacji. Jej prosta fryzura nie zakrywa, okolonych baczkami, uszu rozdzielona na dwie części grzywka odsłania część czoła. Owalny, upięty ku górze kok średniej wielkości spięty jest półprzezroczystą spinką ozdobioną czerwonymi i żółtymi motylami. Pierwszy ubiór w jakim pojawia się na ekranie, to sukienka w barwach czerwonej, żółtej i pomarańczowej sukience na ramiączkach ze spódnicą do kolan. Czerwony, obcisły top sukienki, z dekoltem "amerykańskim" (po pachami) ozdobiony jest żółtymi motylami i kryształkami. Luźna rozkloszowaną, półprzejrzysta spódnica, w barwach pomarańczowej, czerwonej, żółtej i różowej, rozkloszowana na trzech warstwach haleczek w tych samych kolorach, układa się w fałdy. Stroju dopełniają lekkie buciki na płaskim obcasie ze spiczastymi noskami (balerinki), z żółtymi skrzydełkami z tyłu oraz czerwona torebka, ozdobiona żółtym motylkiem, noszona na krótkim pasku zamocowanym w talii. Czar księżniczki Aleksy zmienia kolorystykę ubioru wróżki - sukienka staje się żółta w różowofioletowe, kwieciste wzorki, z nieprzejrzystą spódnica bez halek. Z przodu pojawia się płytki dekolt. Buty i torebka zmieniają kolor na różowofioletowy (motyl na torebce pozostaje żółty). Jej kolejnym strojem jest sukienka z odkrytymi ramionami z połyskliwą, pomarańczową górą, w talii pojawia się pasek z czerwonym motylem. Spódnica jest warstwowa (drapowana na halkach) zdobiona wzorem z motyli. Na szyi różowe korale. Po odzyskaniu magii (i skrzydełek), nosi czerwoną, pomarańczową i żółtą sukienkę, wyglądającą podobnie jak jej pierwotny ubiór, dodatkowo top ozdobiony jest aplikacjami z żółtych, czerwonych i różowych muślinowych motyli. Przód spódnicy jest wycięty w szpic, ukazując kilka warstw pomarańczowoczerwonych halek (halki ozdobione na górze wzorem z motyli, z żółtym rąbkiem u dołu). Buty dodatkowo ozdobione żółtym paskiem, są zamocowane na żółtych taśmach owijających nogi do połowy goleni. Wersja stroju z zapowiedzi filmu - czerwona w żółtopomarańczowe motyle suknia z rozkloszowaną, lekko marszczoną spódnicą do kolan; top na potrójnym ramiączku z asymetrycznym, ukośnym dekoltem wchodzącym pod pachę, spięty w talii różowym paskiem. Włosy z małym kokiem bez ozdób. Czerwone baleriny na ze spiczastymi noskami. Skrzydełka Nori są przejrzyste, w kolorach pomarańczowym, różowym i żółtym, ozdobione spiralami i wzorem z motyli. Ciekawostki * To samo imię nosi syrena z Barbie: Syrenkolandia (Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia). * Nori występuje w piosenkach (teledyskach) You're here i We have got magic. * Nie lubi koloru żółtego. * "Żółta sukienka" Nori wyczarowana przez Aleksę, to nieco tylko zmieniona, codzienna sukienka księżniczki. * Sukienka wróżki z książki różni się w szczegółach od filmowego odpowiednika, ma inne ramiączka, dekolt, inaczej zdobiony gorset (top), inną spódnicę. Spódnica sukienki, którą Nori nosi po odzyskaniu magii, ma odsłonięte warstwowe haleczki i płat półprzejrzystego materiału z tyłu, zamiast górnej warstwy spódnicy, buty zaś są pomarańczowoczerwone i ozdobione motylkami także z przodu. * W Tajemnicze drzwi - wpadki (Barbie and the Secret Door - Bloopers; filmowe błędy): w scence powrotu magii, przez pomyłkę otrzymuje ogon syrenki Romy, w wyniku czego Nori się przewraca i wpada "na główkę" do basenu (pod złotym pomnikiem Malucii), ponieważ nie potrafi stać na ogonie. * Nori ma dość blade pojęcie o dworskich obyczajach - gdy pierwszy raz spotyka Aleksę, klęka przed nią, sądząc że tak się wita księżniczkę. * Jej ubiór i skrzydełka można zobaczyć w filmie Barbie: Tajne agentki (Barbie: Spy Squad), gdy Barbie wraz z przyjaciółkami przymierzają kostiumy. Nori100.jpg X1080-5h8.jpg Purpleunicorn.jpg Alexaothersworried.JPG.jpg Alexarope.JPG.jpg Maluciaplayful.JPG Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659198-1152-648.jpg Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659258-1152-648.jpg Barbie-and-The-Secret-Door-HD-barbie-movies-37659444-1152-648.jpg Kategoria:Wróżki Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi